


You Promise?

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Promises, heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja and Jenna make a promise.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 6





	You Promise?

"Nadja, I love-" Jenna had approached Nadja from behind.

Nadja turned around.

Jenna panicked and yelled, "Luigi!" She fled.

And Nadja just looked confused. "Who's Luigi?" She questioned.

Jenna, alone, shook her head. She had been trying to do this for a matter of months but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I'm hopeless," she said.

-

Jenna looked at Nadja's sparkling eyes.  _ I need to do this now,  _ the brunette thought. She took a deep breath. "I love-" Why the hell was this so hard? It shouldn't be this hard. "You."

Nadja's jaw slightly dropped.

Jenna sighed, "I know what you're going to say. And yes, I know you're with Laszlo. But I feel like I had to get that off ny chest."

Nadja took Jenna's hand, "how about this, if we're both single in five years, how about we do something?"

Jenna smiled. But deep down she knew it won't happen. "You promise?"

Nadja nodded. "I promise."

-

**5 years later…**

Jenna swiftly walked through a park. Her mind had long buried the pain that was that confession.

"Jenna?"

Jenna quickly turned around.

There stood Nadja.

"What can I do for you?" Jenna asked.

Nadja said nothing. She just kissed Jenna.

Jenna looked shocked. "But Laszlo…" it only took her a few moments to know what happened.

"I've been waiting five years to say this," the Romanian woman started. "I love you too."

Jenna grinned and the two women kissed again.


End file.
